Te odio, Kakashi!
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: Por q Mizuki buscaba poder tan obsecionadamente?Que tiene q ver Iruka en todo esto?Por q ese odio a Kakashi?YAOI![MizukixIruxKaka]Review por favor! M por el lenguaje, no por cosas pervertidas XD bueno, quien sabe, tal vez alla lemon, depende de ustedes..
1. Te odio, Hatake!

Ohayo amados lectores!...-de nuevo el intencional, profuuuuuundo y casi eterno silencio-... se nota que nadie lee mis fics... bueno, ni modo, seguire escribiendo, jejeje XDU Bueno, La serie de Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes por sino...bueno... las razones ya las mencione en el fic de "dia de invierno" XD Bueno, los dejo con el fic n0n:

_**--0--**_

_El dolor es algo de todos los dias... Lo vivimos de una u otra forma... Sabes? Al ver tu cara, tu sonrisa, despertabas en mi algo diferente. Aunque no lo creas, eras mas popular de lo que era Sasuke y Neji entre las chicas... Tu amabilidad, tus palabras, tu forma tan tierna de ser, Iruka, te hacian sencillamente irresistible..._

_En estos momentos, la imagen de ti,llorando frente a la tumba de tus padres... cuando solia tomar tu mano y llevarte hasta donde los demas, me hace recordar por que lo odio... Iruka..._

_Te menti, en esa batalla te menti... Eran mentiras, lo juro... Era tanto que casi me volvia loco este sentimiento, esta ambicion de poder ... "El fin justifica los medios"... Me concentre tanto en el medio que olvide del fin..._

_Pronto vendran los Anbu... me preguntaran lo de siempre, algo que no se. Me he dado cuenta muy tarde que me ha abandonado y dejado a mi suerte. Maldito seas Orochimaru. Por ti deje lo que queria en esta aldea, por ti incluso engañe a la unica persona que podia acercarme a lo que en verdad deseo, a lo que prometiste darme..._

_Yo en verdad deseaba hacer las pases con Naruto. A ti siempre te ha agradado ese crio y lo haz cuidado como tu hijo. Lo haz educado mas alla de como un maestro a su alumno. Tenia toda las esperanzas en que si me acercaba al niño, podria acercarme a ti aun mas. Por eso lo apoyaba en ocasiones, a veces le daba algun otro consejo y le sonreia incluso. Pero bah! Eso te ha importado? Claro que no, ninguno de los 2 recuerda eso!_

_-_Mizuki-san...-La puerta de la carcel se cerro tras un hombre enmascarado. Un anbu. Se acerco hasta el mencionado con unos pergaminos y algunas otras cosas que llevaba en una bandeja. El interrogatorio hiba a dar comienzo

_Por que estoy aqui?... Por que hice lo que hice?... Ella me amaba, si, pero yo a ella no... Yo te queria a ti, Iruka, solo a ti. Podia quedarme sin nada, sin nadie mas que tu y seria feliz, pero tenia que aparecer, ese idiota, ese estupido, que ni te merece. Se le nota lo estupido en la mirada, lo flojo e impuntual._

-ARGGAAAHH!-Los gritos del prisioneron resonaron en las paredes de la carcel. Las torturas siguieron, no dejandolo pensar con mucha claridad. La rutina de siempre. No sabia la respuesta a las preguntas. Aun asi, ellos insistian. Paso un tiempo mas de tortura y dolor, hasta que decidieron dejarlo por la paz, abandonando al moribundo prisionero que se hundia en sus pensamientos

_Kakashi, a ti es a quien odio. Lo recuerdo bien. Fue 4 meses antes de la graduacion Genin. Estabamos Iruka y yo comiendo ramen en el Ichiraku. Naruto ya se habia hido, estabamos solo el y yo. Era el momento perfecto. Estaba mas que decidido a conquistarte, a que fueses mio, pero justo en el momento en que hiba a proponerte ir a mi casa para 'continuar la charla', aparecio el espantapajaros ese, sentandoce junto a ti..._

_-...uhm?-volteo y nos miro como si nada- eh, hola-levanto ligeramente su mano. Dios, parece que hasta eso le cuesta ¬¬_

_-Ah, Buenas noches!-le sonreiste y el regreso la sonrisa(mas bien, solo puso su ojo visible en "modo feliz"), haciendote sonrojar ligeramente y a mi, hervir la sangre._

_-No eres tu... Iruka? El maestro de la academia Genin?-Genial, ahora ambos se estaban empezando a olvidar de mi precensia_

_-Si, soy yo, ah, por cierto-me miraste- El es Mizuki, tambien es maestro en la academia_

_-Ohh, mucho gusto... yo soy...-Intento seguir, claro que, obviamente yo ya sabia quien era ese. Desde hace rato parecia haberte hechado el ojo y me habia puesto a investigar quien era mi 'rival', claro que yo estaba seguro de mi victoria, el ni siquiera te hablaba._

_-Hatake Kakashi, el Copy ninja. He oido sobre usted-Le sonrei, ocultando mis sentimientos de rabia al atreverce a interrumpirme en un momento tan importante._

_-Eh?..so... Ha oido sobre mi... no sabia que fuese famoso, jejeje-reiste de forma boba, como finjiendo no saber- Asi que... dentro de 4 meses abra graduacion, no es asi?_

_-Si, asi es, Hatake-sama-Tu siempre tan lindo y respetuoso, Iruka_

_-Ah-ha, solo digame Kakashi, ni que fuese tan importante-cerraste tu ojito en forma 'feliz', dando a entender que sonreias- Tengo curiosidad... quienes son los mas recomendables de su clase?_

_-Bueno... vera, todos son muy recomendables... tienen abilidades diferentes y variadas, teniendo cada uno sus debilidades y fortalezas... asi que...- Comenzaron a hablar y hablar mientras el guarra ese esperaba su orden ¬¬ _

_Al cabo de un rato me harte y aburri de ser ignorado. Ya era tarde, no lograria mi proposito. Ya seria mañana..._

_-Iruka...-Cortaste la conversacon unos segundos y me miraste_

_-Que pasa, Mizuki?...-Viste como me levantaba, poniendo una mirada algo triste- ehhh? Ya te vas?... Lo lamento, me profundice en la platica y... y...- Te veias tan tierno, tratando de disculparte tu en lugar de ese idiota... ¬¬..._

_-Lo lamento, Mizuki-san-BAH! Quien se creia para llamarme asi como asi?-Creo que les heche a perder el rato_

_-No, no, para nada, descuide-Queria tirarte a un pozo de pirañas, queria asesinarte, pero no podia dejar que Iruka me viera asi. Mejor me lo trage y me estuve quieto- Bueno, ya es algo tarde, los dejo. Te veo mañana, Iruka- Quise recalcar eso apropocito, como dandole a entender que no me dejaria vencer y que mis posibilidades eran mejores que las suyas. Me lanzo una mirada asesina cuando Iruka se despedia de mi. Sentia la amenaza, lo se, me envidiaba por que podia verlo cuando yo quisiera..._

_-Eh! Iruka!-Las clases habian acabado. Lo invitaria a ir a mi casa directamente. Esta vez si se podria_

_-Si, Mizuki?-hiba caminando por los pasillos y me le uni, comenzando a caminar uno junto al otro..._

_-Iruka, que te parece si vaz hoy a mi casa?Rentaremos peliculas, comeremos algo, etc etc- Le platicaba emocionado y el me escuchaba atentamente, claro que, mi alegria se fue al caño en cuando lo vi bajar un poco la mirada y ponerce algo apenado_

_-Lo lamento, Mizuki, hoy quede con Kakashi-sama... Ayer seguimos platicando otro buen rato y no la hemos llevado de maravilla, hasta me ha dicho que hoy el me pagara la cena si voy. Que amable, verdad?-Pobre mi Iruka, tan inocente. No te dabas cuenta de lo que ese pervertido queria de ti. Un acoston y nada mas de seguro. No permitiria que ese desgraciado te hiriera...-Te parece si mejor mañana voy a tu casa?-_

_-Claro! No me vayas a fallar eh?-Me sonreiste y tu a mi. Amaba verte asi. Me fui a mi casa y en cuanto llege comence a maldecir a mis anchas...- MALDITO HATAKE! YA VERAS, PINCHE ESPANTAPAJAROS! NO DEJARE QUE TE LO QUEDES! ES MIO!-Maldije hasta casi sentir sangrar mi garganta. Termine exausto de tanto patalear y golpear. Cai en un profundo sueño que despues se vio interrumpido por alguien que tocaba a mi puerta. Me levante con pezades y abri, aflojerado, topandome con Genma_

_-Ne, Mizuki, el Hokage te manda llamar, al parecer quiere que realices una mision_

_-Eh!-Solo eso necesite para despertarme. Parecia que todos estaban en mi contra. Tal vez el maldito de Kakashi conspiraba para que ya no pudiese estar contigo..._

_**Imaginacion de Mizuki:**_

-JAJAJAJA!-Rie un malvado Kakashi, con cuernos y llamas a su alrededor- Mizuki, no dejare que estes cerca de mi Iruka, muajajajajajaja!

-No, onegai, Kakashi-sensei-decia un tierno e indefenso Iruka atado a una cama, con lagrimas surcando sus sonrojadas mejillas

-Tu seras mio, jajaja!- y asi, un Kakashi con mirada sadica y lujuriosa se lanza sobre Iruka

_**Fin de la imaginacion de Mizuki**_

_-Nooooooooooooooo!-Grite, asustando al Jounin que luego se solto a reir a carcajadas al ver mi cara de histeria y unas exageradas lagrimas caer como rios_

_-Ne, Mizuki, otra vez tu imaginacion te hace jugarretas respecto a Iruka?- El sabia sobre mis sentimientos por ti. Habiamos hecho buena amistad, despues de todo, teniamos algo parecido. El, enamorado de Kurenai, con Asuma de contrincante, y yo, de ti, Iruka, con Kakashi tras de ti; ambos con 2 peligrosos rivales._

_-Desde siempre... no es asi?-me dijo. El lo sabia bien, que desde la infancia, yo te adoraba- Es comprencible que te incomode irte, pero anda, no puedes mostrarte como cobarde ante Iruka.-Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y me animo._

_Cuando entre a la oficina del Hokage, estaba Hatake ahi. "Lo sabia!" Pense. No era paranoia mia, como Genma venia diciendome todo el camino, en verdad ese tipo conspiraba para poder quedarce con Iruka._

_-Mizuki...-comenzo a hablar el Hokage- en esta mision te acompañara Kakashi...-Genial, me ha mandado con mi rival. De esta no regreso, de seguro me matara en plena mision y dira que mori en ella..._

_-Disculpe, Hokage-sama...-se le veia serio. Jamas habia visto a ese tipo poner una mirada seria...-Quisiera que me fuera encomendado otro compañero... Tengo en mente a alguien con quien me entiendo a la perfeccion y hacemos un gran equipo..._

_-Uhm?... bueno... digame quien es..._

_-Pues... el es...-La verdad, me sorprendia. Por que lo hacia? No lo sabre._

_-Ah! Una mision con mi gran rival, Kakashi! Perfecto, justo para avivar el fuego de la juventud! Hagamos una apuesta, el que...- Y bla bla bla, asi empezo Gai con su incesante parloteo mientras Kakashi solo asentia leyendo su librito de "come come paradise"_

_-Yada, pasala bien con Iruka, Mizuki- "sonrio", se dio la vuelta y se fue. Como sabia que estaria con Iruka? Acaso él le habia contado? Me estaba regalando una oportunidad el idiota. Por que? En aquel momento no lo comprendi..._

_Al fin, te fuiste a tu mision y ese dia, Iruka fue a mi casa. Charlamos, vimos peliculas. Todo marchaba a la perfeccion... cuando..._

_-Ne, ne... Mizuki, supe que hibas a ir en una mision con Kakashi-Le llamabas con naturalidad y como si nada... Malo, se estaban familiarizando demasiado rapido. Es a lo que la gente suele llamar "atraccion involuntaria"? "Sexappeal"? Por que ustedes dos, en unos dias, parecian conocerce y quererce de toda la vida?_

_-Ah... si, pero al final el decidio que..._

_-Fuera Gai quien lo acompañara, verdad?-te mire. Como lo sabias?- Gai es el "rival" declarado de Kakashi... pero hacen un buen equipo... Le platique a Kakashi que hoy tenia un compromiso contigo... –Aja, si habias sido tú- que seria una lastima si te fueras...-Yosho! Un punto a mi favor! Ahogate con eso, Pelos de escoba vieja!- creo que por eso pidio a Gai, para que no tuvieras que cancelar el compromiso. Que amable es Kakashi- Sonreiste. No a mi, sino al mencionado, al ausente. _

_Era una jugada sucia! Hacerce el bueno, el martir para llegar a ti. Era el maldito colmo!... Lo mataria... tal vez no tuviese el poder suficiente pero... estaba seguro que conseguiria el poder y mataria a Hatake Kakashi._

_Despues de eso me platicaste lo que el te platicaba de sus misiones, sus "duelos" con Gai y otras cosillas. Odiaba que me contaras eso, pero te veias tan entusiasmado y tierno que me limite a solo mirarte y asentir._

_Al final no logre mi proposito. Estabas demasiado absorto en Kakashi... Primero debia recuperarte, desacerme de ese estupido ninja. Despues de que me ayudaras a recojer (tan lindo siempre) y te fueses a tu casa, comence a tratar de encontrar una forma para obtener el poder necesario para deshacerme del estorbo._

_Para mi mala y buena suerte, llego a mi oidos el rumor de Orochimaru, el cual te daba poder si le servias fielmente. Seria cierto? Quien sabe, en ese momento no me intereso mucho. Seria un traidor a Konoha, claro, pero nadie tendria que enterarce, verdad? Comence a planear todo. A darle informacion y ayudarle con sus propositos, creyendole su promesa de darme poder._

_Al final, me pidio el famoso pergamino que hice a Naruto robar... No sabia como haria para obtenerlo sin ser descubierto... pero... _

_-Ne, Mizuki, adivina que?-Me sonreias como si fueses la persona mas feliz del mundo. Comiamos de nuevo Ramen, en el Ichiraku, solo faltaban 2 dias para la graduacion Genin_

_-Mmm? Que pasa, Iruka?-Sonrei amablemente_

_-Kakashi me ha...me ha... –comenzaste a sonrojarte. Mi risa se borro y te mire curioso, suplicando por dentro que no dijeras lo que tanto temia...-me ha pedido que.. si...-comenzasta a bajar la voz, te me acercaste, para decirmelo en secreto- que sea su novio...- Tu seguias sonriendo, mientras yo, sentia un dolor en mi pecho invadirme y las ganas de llorar casi ganarme..._

_-...ahhhh-oculte aquello. Si me lo decias es por que confiabas en mi y buscabas mi comprension...- Y que le haz contestado, eh?_

_-Pues obvio-dijiste- Le he dicho que si-Una grieta...-Fue tan lindo...-dos grietas..- Apuesto a que lo planeo todo...-tres grietas...- Fuimos al pequeño festival que hubo aqui en Konoha-cuatro...-La pasamos de maravilla!-cinco... Increiblemente, estoy sonriendo narutalmente...- Despues de eso, comimos algo juntos...-seis...- Y fuimos a pasear...- siete...- El viento soplaba suavemente...-ocho...- Los cerezos caian...-nueve...- La luna, hermosa, iluminaba el lugar...-diez... once...-Entonces, me lo dijo...-Doce...- Lo mire fijamente... y le dije que si...-trece, catorce...- y nos dimos nuestro primer beso- SUFICIENTE! Se ha roto, se rompio, mi corazon termino por romperce. Lo haz roto, Iruka!_

_Todo por culpa de ese desgraciado! Te odio... Te odio... TE ODIO! TE ODIO! TE ODIO HATAKE KAKASHI! Me robaste lo mas preciado, lo que mas queria, con quien queria pasar el resto de mis dias. Me ezforce por AÑOS para poder acercarme, hacerlo que me quisiera! Y tú, un pendejo cualquiera, llegas un dia, le sonries y me lo robas!_

_Decidi cobrar venganza, hacerme tan poderoso como fuese posible en una vida y matar a ese desgraciado. Utilice a Naruto, aun sabiendo que te lastimaria. Era tanto mi enojo, mi odio por el copy ninja que me cego y te lastime, me atrevi a atacarte._

_Pensaba en el abrazandote, acariciando tus mejillas, besandote con una ternura que jamas se comprararia con la que yo te besaria. Al verte lo recordaba y por ello ataque sin pensar, sin mirar, solo lance mi arma a lo estupido, pensando que asi lo mataria a él._

_Te odio, Kakashi, por hacerme asi de miserable._

_Te odio, Kakashi, por que nunca mas podre ver a Iruka sonriendo para mi como antes. Por que lo posees cada vez que te da la gana, lo ames o no, eso termina valiendome madre_

_Te odio, Kakashi, por hacerlo feliz de una forma en que yo no podria. Tanto que lo que yo le ofrecia es solo escoria_

_Te odio, Kakashi, por hacerme ver que estaba en un error, que su corazon jamas seria mio._

_Por hacer que casi lo mate, en mi obsecion de que solo debia ser mio y de nadie mas..._

_Por amarlo..._

_Te odio, Kakashi..._

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilogicas de AzkaChan:**

Sumimasen! No se por que pero para este me gano la inspiracion. Yo creia que saldria primero el de "el curry de amor" pero nada .. resulta que este salio primero XD Que ironico, yo adoro a Kakashi y escribo un fic donde lo odian n.nU a que rara es la inspiracion. Bueno, por adelantado, mil gracias por leer y un trillon a quienes dejan review n.n


	2. Y te seguire Odiando!

AHH! Me matare ;-; Maldicion, Voz del silencio, me diste la idea y no quiere irse XD Ah, gracias por el review, me hiciste muy feliz. Bueno, hare una mini secuela... Tengo muchos mas fics que esperan ser continuados y uno que espera poder salir (El de "curry del amor" U) Eso del MizuxIruxKakashi... no sabia que hubiese en ingles, waaa, entonces no jui la primera u.u eeeeeeeeeen fin, aqui te va algo mas basado en la idea que me diste XD

La serie de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto solo para entretener y darles la opcion de imaginar a los fans lo que les hubiese gustado que fuera

_**-00-**_

_Aun sabiendo que nunca vendras, pido todas las noches por almenos ver tu espalda. Iruka, yo... si tan solo..._

La puerta de la celda se abrio. Esto extraño al prisionero. Era tarde, pasaban de las 12 y el interrogatorio habia sido abandonado ya hace dias, cuando AL FIN se habian dado cuenta de que el ya nada tenia que ver con el rey serpiente.

-Quien es?-no levanto la mirada. Estaba cansado, todo le era miserable y comer era algo que habia dejado de hacer hace 2 dias

-... Acaso quieres morir?-Reconocio de inmediato esa voz aflojerada, tan 'pasota'. Fijo sus ojos en la figura frente a él. Miro hacia el unico ojo visible, que parecia tan cansado como él... Siempre habia tenido esa forma, la que tiene una mirada de alguien ya sin energia y hasteado de tan solo seguir respirando.

-Kakashi...-En su voz habia odio. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara. Aunque reencarnara un trillon de vidas, lo seguiria odiando ese trillon de vidas-Que haces aqui? Acaso vienes a torturarme? A hecharme en cara tu victoria? Aca..—No pudo seguir ante aquella mirada tan dura que recivio

-Vine aqui a aclarar, a preguntarte por que te desquitaste con Iruka si tu problema era conmigo! Me odias verdad? Por que lo amas y al final se quedo conmigo... Si tanto decias que lo amas... ENTONCES POR QUE COJONES TE HAS ATREVIDO A GOLPEARLO?-El tan afamado 'flojo', 'pasota', 'indiferente, 'calmado, 'frio' Hatake Kakashi, estaba gritando, perdiendo los estrivos, mostrando sus emociones abiertamente.

-Tu culpa! Todo es tu culpa, Kakashi! Mi miseria es por ti, el que este aqui es por tu culpa!- Ya habia tenido mucho tiempo reprimiendoce, guardando sus sentimientos de amor y odio. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerce algo rojos y a incharce debido a las lagrimas llenas de rabia y colera que surcaban sus mejillas que se contraian ante los gritos que el peliplateado y el mismo daban.

-MI CULPA? NO SEAS ESTUPIDO, YO NUNCA HICE NADA POR QUITARTELO, TU PERDISTE TU OPORTUNIDAD! AQUEL DIA QUE ME FUI A LA MISION, PUDISTE HABERLE DICHO ALGO Y POR LO QUE SUPE, JAMAS SE LO DIJISTE!-Mizuki se quedo en silencio, mirando al portador del sharingan fijamente, viendo como caian unas gotas de sudor por su frente y respiraba agitadamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-...Entonces... en verdad... me diste la oportunidad...-miro hacia el piso. En cierta forma, se sintio una basura. Se habia comportado como un buen rival y él solo le habia culpado de todo...

-Yo tambien, miraba a Iruka desde pequeño. Desee hablarle todo ese tiempo. Las circunstancias de la vida me lo impidieron y crei que lo perderia asi que decidi que al menos, si una vez tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz, lo haria. Pense que tu lo harias feliz pero me equivoque. Te veia como un amigo y nada mas. Aquel dia en que por fin pude hablarle, fue de mero accidente. No lo planee ni nada asi. Te aseguro que fue casualidad...-respiro un poco y se quito algunos cabellos que le molestaban su ojo negro, el que SI era suyo.

-...Yo...-otra vez poso sus ojos en el otro, mirandolo con furia-... No me rendire! Si logro salir de aqui, te juro, Kakashi, que Iruka sera mio! Lo enamorare, y sera mio!- el eco de los gritos resonaron en el sepulcral silencio que el "espantapajaros" guardo.

-... Cambiaste, Mizuki-sensei, y fue para mal... ojala que puedas cambiar para bien, para ser en verdad la persona amable y respetable que Iruka admiraba...-se dio la vuelta y salio de la prision. Solo se escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarce, dejando al del cabello azul claro solo, mirando la nada a travez de los barrotes, perdiendoce en sus pensamientos, terminando por no saber si seguia despierto o en un sueño demasiado real

_Solo una vez mas quisiera oir tu voz, reconfortante sonido enmedio de los gritos agonicos de mi alma que se retuerce desnuda entre el dolor de este corazón _

_Mi cruel mente me hace sentir la necesidad de tus caricias. Pienso en tu rostro, en lo que seria poseerte con esta pasion y amor encerrados en un cuerpo que ya no les da abasto_

_El paraiso no se encuentra en ningun lado, sino en ti. Los angeles no estan en el cielo, sino en la sonrisa que ilumina como la luna esta celda en la que me pudro cada segundo._

_Ya no siento mi cuerpo. Solo miro a las ratas carcomer mi corazon, las moscas dejar sus huevesillos entre mi verdusca piel para que sea el alimento de los gusanos que naceran_

Abrio sus parpados, dejando ver sus ojos verdes. Se sento en la cama, sudando frio. –No dejare que eso pase... No me pudrire en este lugar, debo salir... yo... yo...-fue hacia la pequeña ventana que habia, colgandoce de los barrotes ya que estaba algo alta-No quiero morir aqui... Iruka... Mi Iruka... Iruka... IRUKAAAA!-grito y grito el nombre del maestro, desesperado, histerico, despertando a los otros prisioneros, armando un alboroto mientras que con una mano se sostenia y la otra se estiraba, como tratando de alcanzar la luna en un vanal intento por ser libre y correr a reconfortarce en los brazos de aquel a quien llamaba con desesperacion

-Mizuki!-comenzo a ser sostenido por algunos guardias que trataban de bajarlo para ponerle algun calmante.-Bajate, maldita sea!

-Izumo!-Grito un pelinegro a su castaño compañero, reconocible como Kotetsu-Rapido, el calmante!-Sostuvo el brazo del prisionero lo suficiente para que fuera inyectado, comenzando a relajarce, siendo llevado a su cama por el par de oji-negros.

-Que fue eso?-cerro la celda Izumo- No suele actuar asi... Tal vez necesite un cambio de ambiente... Tal vez debamos sugerirle a Tsunade-sama que le de algo como, servicio social o algo asi...

-Tal vez... pero... –mira hacia donde el prisionero dormia, con ligeras lagrimas en los ojos-...uhmm... es algo peligroso... ya veremos luego...

Los guardias se retiraron, dejandolo de nuevo solo, hundido en pensamientos y sentimientos oscuros que lo estaban volviendo loco, quitandole la poca cordura que le quedaba despues de pasar tanto tiempo ahi encerrado, despues de 3 años...

Desperto con algo de pesadez, pero mucho mejor. Habia dormido excelente en esa noche, se sentia revitalizado totalmente. Se tallo ligeramente los ojos, se estiro y bostezo, sonriendo ligeramente, mirando por la ventanilla como los rayos del sol entraban y lo hermosamente azul que era el cielo. Sin duda, se sentia muy bien ese dia. Hasta ganas traia de trabajar y sonreirle a medio mundo. Que misterioso es el poder de al fin dormir 8 horas seguidas, no como sus otras noches que eran interrumpidas por sus pesadillas y constantes pensamientos crueles...

-Iruka...-susurro, mirando las nubes por una rejilla a la vez que daba un respiro de su tediosa tarea de limpiar ahi dentro de la carcel.-Quiero verte... aunque sea solo una vez...- Se apoyo en el trapeador, apoyando la barilla en sus manos que se sostenian en la punta del palo del instrumento de limpieza.-...Me esforzare...-recordo a Kakashi, en sus palabras. Aun lo odiaba, si, pero en certa forma, le habia ayudado. Saldria de ahi, pronto, muy pronto...

_--0--_

-uhmmm? Excelente conducta? Cooperacion?-dijo Tsunade mientras miraba un reporte sobre el prisionero Mizuki-...uhm... bueno... Genma... –Mira al castaño- Pues... Despues de la batalla que tuvo con Iruka y Naruto, ya nunca mas podra pelear ni usar tecnicas... Supongo y tu idea del arresto domiciliario no es tan mala ...-Miro al castaño, algo sospechosa- desde hace tiempo estabas proponiendo eso... Que te traes con Mizuki?

-Para serle sincero, Hokage-sama, Mizuki es un amigo desde ya hace un buen tiempo. El me ayudo cuando yo lo necesite y quisiera devolverle el favor.

-...mm... bueno... sinceramente, como ninja no es una amenaza, hasta un Genin podria apalearlo... Esta bien! Decidido, estara bajo arresto domiciliario y hara trabajo social todas las mañanas, si es que quiere que su sentencia se acorte

-Gracias Gondaime-sama!-sonrio e hizo una ligera inclinacion- en verdad se lo agradezco!

-Si, bueno, recuerda que debe firmar todos los dias. Lo que Mizuki haga, recaera sobre ti, Genma, recuerdalo bien, ya que estara bajo tu juridiccion...-De nuevo, le miro seria y hasta un poco escalofriante- Mizuki nunca mas podra volver ser un ninja, aun asi... se debe de tener cuidado...

-Si, Hokage-sama...

_-00-_

Sin duda, no habia como ver el cielo sin rejas estorvando la vista... Respirar el aire que solo se consigue en la libertad...

-Ahhh... Esto es maravilloso, Genma-Mizuki sonreia de oreja a oreja. Al fin estaba afuera e hiba camino hacia su nuevo hogar, la casa del castaño que lo alojaria ahi un rato por ordenes de Tsunade

-Ya era hora. Dejame preguntarte... por que te dio por actuar como un maldito psicopata?

-... Fue...-su sonrisa desaparecio-... el sentimiento... lo que me hizo acabar asi... Aun quiero a Iruka, Genma... y no me voy a rendir... estoy decidido... pero.. –Lo miro de nuevo, feliz- cuentame de ti, rayos, hacia demasiado que no hablabamos. Que paso contigo y Kurenai?

-...-comenzo a ser rodeado de pequeñas flamas azules y su mirada oscurecio- n-no hablemos de eso TT... Ah, pero aunque no se pudo con Kurenai, me consegui una novia incluso mas bonita- Decia orgulloso, con el pecho inflado, caminando como si fuese un rey.

-Disculpa? El "yo beso el piso por el que Kurenai pase" se consiguio otra chica?-decia burlon, caminando al lado de su compañero

-Bueno, no es la unica mujer hermosa de la aldea, sabes? ¬¬

-Ya ya, y quien es?

-...mmm... pues... –comenzo a sudar frio, comenzando a divertir al oji-verde- este... te dire que es MUCHO mas chica que yo...

-mm?... Mucho?...- Genma asintio- Mucho, mucho?-otra vez asintio- MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO? OO?

-Que si, hombre! Eres retrasado o que! ¬¬

-...-Paro su camino, mirando hacia el cielo, comenzando a utilizar su imaginacion de "fan girl" (como dijo Voz del silencio XD)

_Si, de nuevo la imaginacion de Mizuki:_

Imagina un Genma, tomando de la mano a una chiquilla de 9 años que hasta trae el cabello en 2 colitas, declarandocele, pidiendole que sea su novia, invitandola a salir, llevandola al cine y a beber algo, proponiendole matrimonio...

_Fin de la imaginacion de Mizuki u.u:_

-...-Estaba en total shock, con la mirada perdida en algun lugar y las tipicas rayitas moradas en la sien

-...Mizuki?...-Miro algo preocupado a su compañero, tal vez otra vez habia empezado a...

-AHH! Genma! PEDERASTA, TE HE PERDIDO LA ADMIRACION Y RESPETO, ARGGG !

-Callate, tonto!-paso su brazo por el cuello de su amigo, medio estrangulandolo mientras con el codo de su brazo libre le apretaba la cabeza- recuerda de donde acabas de salir. Solo te han dejado salir por buena conducta, no la heches a perder, idiota!

-Eh, si, si, perdon- el castaño lo solto, dando un suspiro

-No seas imbecil, Mizuki. Tú y tu maldita imaginacion depravada. Pareces crio, tienes una GRAN y muy fluyente imaginacion. Ella es menor a mi por 6 años. Es Ten-Ten, la chica que es alumna de Gai

-...Aun asi, eres un asalta cunas ¬¬-siguio su camino, seguido por el otro

-Ahhh, vamos, ya esta grandecita. Es una chica hermosa. Tiene 14 años, yo 20. Dentro de 10 años no se vera tan mal, ademas, es bastante animada, alegre, tierna...-Decia y decia cosas buenas de la castaña, al parecer si lo tenia arrastrando la cobija, cosa que hizo sonreir de lado al "ex" prisionero (en cierta forma aun lo es XD)

Un aroma familiar, nostalgico y a la vez, exquisito llego a la nariz del oji-verde. Ahhh, era el ramen del Ichiraku. Hacia tanto tiempo que no comia ahi, extrañaba bastante el poder sentarce, pedir su orden, hablar un rato con Iruka y en todo caso, con "el niño kyubi" (entiendace por "Naruto" XD), hasta podia jurar que estaban ahi, sentados, comiendo, junto con una chica pelirrosa y Kakashi-sensei... Un segundo... KAKASHI? Si estaba ahi, significaba que no estaba... De nuevo paro su andar para mirar bien e ir hacia el restaurante, claro, seguido de su "guardian".

-Iruka...-el mencionado interrumpio su intento por evitar que Sakura le diera un golpe a Naruto, para voltear y toparce con quien lo llamaba, llevandoce una gigantesca sorpresa

-Mi-Mizuki!- se paro de su asiento, presipitado al igual que los otros 4- que haces aqui?-rapidamente saco un kunai, preparandoce para la batalla

-Calma, Iruka, Kakashi!-se acerco al peliplateado, haciendole señas de que dejara de lado su kunai tambien- Tsunade-sama lo ha permitido, lo ha dejado en arresto domiciliario bajo mi cargo, ademas, recuerden que el ya nunca mas podra ser o usar las tecnicas de un ninja.

-Demo... No podemos confiarnos de ese tipo, ya quiso matar a Iruka-sensei una vez, Dattebayo!-Apuntaba acusadoramente Naruto al culpable que bajo ligeramente la cabeza, avergonzado de si mismo.

-Naruto...-El mencionado volteo y miro al copy-ninja- Calmate... no es necesario...

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei...!

-Dejalo, Naruto-al fin dijo el moreno, mirando a quien habia sido gran amigo suyo- Esta bien, pasado es pasado... – le sonrio tranquilamente al oji-verde que sentia su corazon saltar de felicidad- No tenemos derecho a juzgar a los demas. Todos cometemos errores, somos humanos, no dioses. Quieren comer con nosotros, Mizuki, Genma?

-Claro! Verdad, Mizuki?-le dio un ligero golpecillo en la cabeza a su amigo que parecia tonto solo mirando a Iruka, asintiendo debilmente

Una nueva oportunidad le era dada, se sentia feliz por poder comer junto a Iruka... bueno, no tan literalmente, le habia tocado junto a Kakashi, y de vez en cuando, cuando Iruka trataba de apasiguar a la pelirosa y al rubio, dandoles la espalda, el "espantapajaros" y el "felino"se lanzaban miradas asesinas, haciendo reir a Genma por lo bajo, divirtiendoce con toda la situacion.

A veces el inocente delfin se volteaba y les miraba, algo preocupado por lo serios que estaban, preguntando -que les pasa?- y ellos solo respondian "alegremente"- Nada nn- con varias venitas en la sien, pero el ingenuo maestro solo sonreia y se volvia a su tarea de apasiguar a los menores

"_No me rendire, Hakate Kakashi!_

_Iruka sera mio!_

_No importa cuanto tiempo pase, lo seguire diciendo una y otra vez!_

_Te odio, Kakashi! 0 "_

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilogicas de AzkaChan:**

Han oido la frase de "el amor lleva la odio y viceversa"? A veces siento que asi van a acabar... Jajaja, seria muy raro. Por ahora creo que no me salio muy bien este episodio... Veremos que rumbo toma el fic y para cuantos capitulos me da. Mil gracias a **Voz del silencio** que me deja reviews, he notado que ya van como 3 fics donde me dejas review, te lo agradesco! Aquellos que solo leen, muchas gracias, ojala algun dia tenga el potencial suficiente para tener el honor de que me dejen su review n.n (Perdona Voz del silencio, tengo ese complejo, es que nunca dejan mas de 2 reviews TTTT)

**Kagura Soma** (enserio Kabuto me salio bien? Arigato! Tu review estuvo lindo tambien), si estas leyendo, gracias a ti tambien. Ustedes me dieron animos para pensar en seguir escribiendo fic, enserio, mil gracias, significaron mucho para mi los reviews. Muchas gracias por leer, y si me dejan un review, me haran muy feliz! n0n


	3. Hasta que me muera!

Ah, aquí está otro episodio x.x Jojojo, este no sé como quede, como ando leyendo el review de Voz del Silencio XD (ahh, aportas ideas locas a mí y a mi desquiciada imaginación XD) y oyendo "Betrayal" de Apocalyptica, uff, sabrá como termine la cosa XD Bueno aquí les va otro episodio n0n!

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, escribo esto sólo para divertirme un rato y dar la ilusión a alguna gente de ver lo que les hubiese gustado mirar**_

_**-00-**_

_Si mañana me muriera, y no pudiese decirte este sentimiento, aparecería entre tus sueños, acariciando tus mejillas con el viento que entra entre tu ventana, susurrando a tu oído con ayuda de la música nocturna, mil veces diría: Te amo..._

Posó sus pupilas sobre la luna. Era ya muy tarde, aun así, él no podía dormir y había salido a pasear, buscando el aire fresco que regalan las noches, esperando al fin sentir que respiraba, siéndole inútil. Aún sentía como si se asfixiara en cada intento por inhalar algo de oxígeno. Se sentó en un techo de las muchas casas de Konoha, contemplando la inmensidad de dicha villa mientras el viento le mecía sus cabellos, relajándole, como si fuesen las caricias del ser amado que pasea sus delicados dedos entre sus hebras.

Caminaba por las calles, casi vacías, debido a algún puesto abierto y sin faltar, los ninjas que se quedan hasta la noche hablando en los puestecillos o bares con sus compañeros. Siguió un camino sin rumbo, acabando en un edificio algo, donde al parecer era un mirador. Se recargó ligeramente en la pequeña rejilla que tenía el lugar, para evitar que alguien cayese; miro los techos de las casas con desgane. No podía dormir y aun así tenia demasiado sueño. Se preguntó si podría ver la casa de Iruka desde ahí... seria interesante... Se puso a observar con detenimiento, y esta vez pudo notar como saltando del techo de una de las casas, se posaba una figura muy conocida en un gran árbol en medio de las casas. Sonrió de lado y decidió ir hacia ese lugar. Le encararía...

Salto del techo de la casa al árbol, aun con el viento meciéndole el cabello. Se recargo en el fuerte tronco y fue dejando de caer hasta quedar sentado. Exhaló, pasándose una mano entre el pelo, pensando, meditando en la tarde que pasó en el Ichiraku un buen rato. Sintió que alguien se acercaba, no le importó, tal vez fuese algún borracho extraviado algo así. ¡¡Menudo error! Se lamentó de su descuido cuando aquel hombre se poso frente a él, sonriendo de lado, con su mirada posada en su único ojo visible, su ojo negro y original...

-¿Qué quieres... Mizuki?...-Le miró enojado, retador.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi?... ¿No te alegra verme?...-levantó un poco la vista, viendo el árbol- ¿este es tu refugio?... Por lo que veo dejaras de fingir amabilidad... –Su retorcida sonrisa se fue borrando, dando paso a una expresión de enojo- ¡¡eres un hipócrita que sólo finge para cautivar a un inocente!

-¡¡Ya déjame en paz, maldito ardido! ¡¡Déjanos en paz!-se paró, listo para partirle la cara a ese desgraciado. Ya lo tenía hasta la coronilla y no estaba exactamente de buen humor esa noche...

-¿Déjanos? ¡¡No incluyas a Iruka!... Tú eres el único problema aquí...-apretó sus manos comenzando casi a blanquearse sus nudillos debido a la fuerza empleada. Sintió como la ira le invadía, los celos, el dolor acumulado, la tristeza, el odio...

Le lanzó un puñetazo que tomó por sorpresa al copyninja, logrando golpearlo, sintiendo el imparto de sus nudillos contra la quijada del otro que no se quedó atrás y le dio una tremenda patada justo en la barbilla echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, para luego sentir un seco dolor en el estómago provocado por el puñetazo que le regalaba Kakashi, siendo tomado por los cabellos y estrellado en el tronco del árbol unas 2 veces, parando de repente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, soltando a su 'oponente' el cual se volteo de inmediato e intentó propinarle una patada que fue esquivada ágilmente al igual que las demás y los puños que vendrían.

Cuando Mizuki pareció cansarse de intentar golpear al peliplateado, éste se le acercó tranquilamente, claro que cauteloso, por si al otro se le ocurría tomarle de nuevo por sorpresa. No quería ser golpeado, no por que le tuviese miedo al dolor, sino que si su delfincito le miraba algún moretón o herida irregular se preocuparía y comenzaría a hacer preguntas...

-Mira... Mizuki... Dejemos esto por la paz, ¿vale? Ya no tiene caso seguir peleando, no somos niños, ya somos adultos como para andar con esto...

-¡¡Ya cállate! Deja de intentar hacerte el bueno, el santo... –se levantó, algo mareado debido a los golpes recibidos- Lo acabas de demostrar, aún eres un maldito asesino, alguien que no tendría remordimientos de matar a otro ser humano... Aún eres un puto asesino, Kakashi y no importa que tan normal o amable quieras verte ante Iruka, seguirás apestando a sangre y muerte... Seguirás siendo culpable de aquellas desgracias... -recibió otro golpe en la cara, retrocediendo hasta toparse con el ancho tronco, sintiendo un dolor tremendo en la nariz y un olor a hierro...

-¡¡¡HIJO DE PERRA, ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ! -le miró furioso, mirando aquel ojo del mismo color del líquido que caía abundantemente por sus fosas nasales...

-Otro de esos comentarios... y...-se tapó el regalo que le había dado Obito antes de morir para posar su ojo negro en el peliazul- te romperé algo más que la nariz... -se dio la vuelta y se fue saltando de techo en techo, dejando al "tigre" maldiciendo mientras él… sentía unas horribles nauseas invadirle.

Se dirigió inconcientemente a su refugio más cercano y seguro: La casa de Iruka, entrando por la ventana, asustando bastante al moreno que se calmó al ver que se trataba de su amor, para después horrorizarse al verlo caer como tronco al suelo debido a la torpeza de éste al tropezarse queriendo entrar, con la máscara destapándole la boca, dejando ver su labio inferior partido y cubierto de sangre que manchaba parte de la máscara.

-¡¡KAKASHI! -rápidamente corrió a socorrer a su amante que se incorporaba, dejándole ver la ojera de su ojo visible- ¿no has... dormido bien?... -puso su dedo índice cerca del labio inferior, tratando de no tocar demasiado por miedo a lastimarle.

-...Eh?...-Pareció volver a la realidad después de su minitrance inducido por aquellas palabras dichas ácidamente por Mizuki. Miró a los ojos al preocupado Iruka, sonriéndole ligeramente, acariciándole la mejilla -estoy bien...-

-¿Que te ha pasado? -le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, sin dejar de mirar e inspeccionar por si alguna otra herida, pasando sus ojos por cada tramo facial

-Ah, un borracho -mintió- me tomó por sorpresa y me ha golpeado, quiso pasarse de listo...-eso si no fue mentira- pero lo aplaqué... descuida, sólo me sentí algo mareado por que no he podido dormir bien. Nada grave- Se sentía mal de mentirle, pero tampoco iba a decirle que se había puesto a reñir con Mizuki por que este quiere con él y anda frustrado por que no se le hizo...

El tierno maestro le ayudó a levantarse y le curo, ajenos ambos hombres al ser que les miraba con celos y odio, yéndose de ahí para atender su rota nariz en casa de su amigo...

-...y...-Genma miró con unas gotas recorriéndole la sien y algunas venitas en estas -... ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿se puede saber que has hecho!- Gritó semi histérico a un chibi Mizuki que juntaba sus dedos índices mirando estos (estilo Hinata XD Derechos de mania reservados para Hinata Hyuuga XDD)...

-Su-Sumimasen... -decia aun en forma chibi, bajando la tapa del escusado y sentándose mientras su amigazo del alma XD buscaba en el botiquín lo necesario- es que Kakashi se me atravesó en el camino, y se puso roñoso y... ¡¡¡bueno tú ya sabes! ¡¡El solo saber que el desgraciado aún respira me cabrea!- Decía, parándose en forma indignada con un pie sobre la tapa del escusado, con un puño al aire y una de sus manos en su cadera con llamas detrás de él y un raro fuego en los ojos al puro estilo Maito Gai (ya saben, derechos reservados u0u)

-...ehh... si ¬¬U ahora cállate y estate quieto mientras te curo. Ten más cuidado, idiota –le pone alcohol a lo salvaje, a lo que otro pega de gritos y trata de huir, terminando por ser amordazado.

-¡¡¡Waaa, eso me duele! T.T -se mueve frenéticamente cono los gusanos cuando les hechas limón (jamás lo he hecho pero me han platicado XDU)

-¡Ya cállate Mizuki, no seas niña ¬¬!... Eso te pasa por andarte madreando con Kakashi... Recuerda que tu buena conducta te trajo hasta aquí, no jodas todo sólo por tus celos... recuerda, paciencia y astucia... Solo así podrás hacerle frente a Hatake. -Miró severo al aún semichibi Mizuki que sólo miraba medio enfadado al piso

-...Dije que perdón... u.u...

-Ah, que si serás idiota. Recuerda, el es Hatake Kakashi, el copynija, y tú ya no puedes volver a usar ninguna habilidad ni técnica ninja, así que se cuidadoso-decia en la postura típica de una mamá

-Si, MADRE ¬¬ a veces te pareces demasiado a ella -La dolorosa y ruidosa XD curación terminó, a lo que los ninjas fueron a la sala para beber y charlar un rato antes de dormir

-Eh, eh, Genma o.o -le lanza un cacahuate (¿existen en konoha? No sé, ni me importa XDU)

-¿Qué? -respondió brevemente para beber algo de sake

-¿Que... paso con... Tsubaki?... Sé que es un descaro preguntar...-miró el sake y el brillo de este, viéndose reflejado en él... -Ella también fue victima de mi odio... La utilicé sólo para distraerme... Aun así, quiero saber que pasó con ella... -sus ojos se llenaron de arrepentimiento y preocupación, a lo que su amigo sonrió

-Uhm... –se sirvió más de la bebida y la meció un poco -pues... al parecer, lo ha ido superando, gracias a un pretendiente que tiene... -las verdes orbes le miraron, confundido y curioso-... y...ese... -más curiosidad... -hombre es... -MUCHA más curiosidad de parte de Mizuki- es...

-¡¡HOMBRE, DILO YA! ME MUERO DE CURIOSIDAD T0T

-Jajaja, ok ok, ese hombre es Gai, Maito Gai

-... ¿Gai?...uhm... -se pone a pensar- ...eh! -se levantó de su asiento, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos- ¡¿¡enserio! Pero él es tan... tan... TAN "único" que es escalofriante. Vaya gustitos que se carga Tsubaki...

-Tú lo has dicho... Primero, un psicópata, luego Gai... dios... Pobre mujer u.u

-Ja ja, que gracioso ¬.¬ -se bebió todo de un golpe y miró furioso a su amigo-

-jajaja, para mi si lo es- se levantó, estirándose y bostezando -ya es tarde, a dormir, yo mañana tengo misión y tú debes ir al servicio social

-Calla, no me lo recuerdes... ¡Espera! ¡¡No puedo ir así! Me reportaré enfermo, o algo! –el otro le ignoraba y se iba a su cuarto- ¡¡Genmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¡Desgraciado, no me abandones!

-cállate, con esos gritos mis pervertidos y metiches vecinos van a pensar que somos amantes y que te estoy cortando o algo así

-y...-con ojitos tiernos de todo un uke- que no lo somos, eh, ¿ehhhhhhhhhhh?-misteriosamente, el aura se torna rosa y con corazones de su lado mientras del lado del castaño se pone oscura con flamitas azules

-Oh si, te amo con toda mi alma... ahora cállate y vete a dormir ¬¬, mañana te pones una máscara al estilo Kakashi, ¿vale? XD Tan bien que te cae el tipo...-se metió rápidamente a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta para evitar que el vasito de sake le golpeara-

-¡¡Eres un pesado! ¡¡Esa te la cobro cara! -de nuevo las rojas y flameantes llamas aparecieron a su alrededor a la vez que una venita palpitaba en su sien-

-Y mi vasito del vaso también te saldrá caro -dijo del otro lado de la puerta, riendo por lo bajo al oír a su amigo irse refunfuñando al cuarto y maldiciendo-.

Ya dentro de su cuarto, Mizuki se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, mirando el techo fijamente, con sus ojos vacíos que se llenaban de lágrimas. Por más que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, diciéndose mil veces "Basta ya", el dolor seguía ahí y nadie parecía importarle. Como si caminara a donde fuera, hablando con desconocidos, sin que nadie estuviera ahí para él

_La noche de nuevo es tan fría_

_Aunque el verano este acurrucado en mi ventana_

Podrían llamarlo mal agradecido al no apreciar al 100 a Gemma, tan buen amigo que era, dándole una casa, alimento y alguien en quien desahogarse, aun así... Sólo eran amigos... Nada más. No era alguien "especial"...

_Mi Alma tiemblan ante_

_El hecho de ser tu olvido_

Antes, admiraba a Kakashi. Era fuerte, era poderoso, tenía lo que él no tenia... Deseaba y anhelaba seguir sus pasos... ahora su deseo y anhelo eran envidia y odio...

_De ser tu vacío_

_De ser tu 'nada'_

Sollozó varias veces, volviéndose esto un llanto desesperado, buscando sacar su frustración. Se acostó de lado, sobre su hombro izquierdo, tocando con sus dedos de la mano derecha sus lágrimas para luego mirar aquel salado líquido, levantándose después de un letargo de una hora, dirigiéndose a un pequeño escritorio que Gemma le había instalado, sentándose, tomando hoja y papel, decidido a al menos plasmar su pensar para entregarlo anónimamente a Iruka.

Ahora el Sol se esconde tras la Luna

Avergonzada de si misma

De no poder brindar inspiración,

a un pobre poeta

Busco mi inspiración en ti

Pero este fuego esta casi apagado

El invierno de nuevo llega

Y la nieve cubre los verdes pastizales

Llenos de esperanza y de angustia

Por mirar al sol

Paro unos momentos para pensar en lo siguiente a escribir, jugueteando con su pluma, ocurriéndose imaginar a Iruka para inspirarse... ¡Si! Eso era lo mejor. ¿Que mejor que imaginar a quien amas para poderle escribir algo?

La noche de nuevo es tan fría

Aunque sea verano

Mi alma tiembla ante

El hecho de ser el olvido

De ser el vacío

La "nada"

El mayor miedo de todos

De una forma o de otra

Buscamos algo y nos aferramos a eso

Anhelando salvarnos de tan cruel destino

Que llega con la muerte.

Miro hacia el cielo

Siento la brisa mover mi cabello

Susurro tu nombre

Como si pudieras oírme...

Doblo cautelosamente el sobre, de forma muy minuciosa, lo metió en un sobre, lo selló, escribió "Iruka" en la parte trasera de este y lo dejo ahí, en su escritorio, levantándose, quitándose toda la ropa –menos los boxers- para ponerse un pantalón y camisa algo flojos de color verde claro, acostándose en la cama, mirando hacia el escritorio y sonriendo ligeramente...

"_Creo que he encontrado la forma de conquistarte de a poco..._

_Iruka será mío, Kakashi_

_Lo lograre, lo haré mío..._

_Y a ti, desgraciado_

_Como cada día de mi existir..._

_Te odio, Kakashi!"_

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilogicas de AzkaChan**

MIL GRACIAS TT oh dios, mil gracias a los reviews dejados! Gracias, gracias T-T! Gracias Gian-niichan-kawai! Tan tierno, me corrigio las faltas de ortografía aun cuando le dolia la cabeza y.y Enserio, gracias . y gracias a los que leen y el doble a los de lso reviews XDU Perdon el retraso, la escuela me absorve de más u.u Le hechare ganas, esperen el siguiente episodio nOn!


	4. Te lo juro!

Ehhhhhhhh no he tenido review, nadie lee XD maldición estoy sola y abandonada. No importa, sigo con la historia! Shiga-sama! Gracias, tu me apoyas! Voz el silencio me abandono, jajajaja XD Sakurita también. TT buahhh en fin, aquí esta el cuarto episodio! No me mateeen!! La universidad, la uni! Al fin un día libremente ocioso con la música correcta!!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece [Dios, que desgracia TT Hago esto por diversión, no gano dinero [de hecho, lo pierdo ¬¬

**o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-O-o-o-o [parecen ojitos, apoco no? XDDD?**

Se sentía algo cansado, había sido levantado en la noche de un terrible susto y es que a quien, en su sano juicio, se le ocurre entrar por la ventana de una casa en vez de llamar a la puerta?... Sencillo, justo a su tonto de pelo plateado... a su Kakashi... Le miro tiernamente... enserio lo adoraba, le quería tanto... Ahora, ahí, dormido, se veía tranquilo, en medio de las 2 caras que solía usar... la de un estupido pervertido... o el serio y mortal... Cualquiera le gustaba, lo quería como fuera... no importaba cual usara, seguía siendo su Kakashi...

-nnn...- los blancos brazos rodearon la tostada piel del profesor que se sonrojo ante la cercanía y desnudez del mayor. Por algo su espantapájaros era fan de esos libritos eróticos, y para colmo parecía que quería practicar todo aquello que leía ahí...-Iruka... Un ratito más...-Escucho la suave risita de su amante y sonrió internamente.

-Bueno, es que debo preparar el desayuno...- listo, Kakashi le sonto para así, abrazar una almohada. Esas eran una de sus tantas 'palabras' mágicas para levantar al copyninja. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se dirigió a la cocina. Era domingo y ambos tenían el día libre, así que podría tomarse su tiempo para hacer el desayuno, pero antes pasaría a ver que había en el correo. Le sorprendió el hecho de ver una carta con su nombre, y nada mas, y mucho mas le impacto cuando la abrió y descubrió que escrito venia un poema...

Se sonrojo ligeramente y empezó a leerlo a la vez que iba hacia la cocina...- Ahora el Sol se esconde tras la Luna...Avergonzada de si misma... Wow...- un buen sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. Dejo el papel en la mesa y se puso a preparar el desayuno. Como esperaba, el olor levando al peliplateado, que adormilado y con solo un pantalón puesto, llego por la espalda y lo abrazo por la cintura

-mmm... buenos días, Iruka... -.-...-apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del otro, comenzando a quedarse dormido de nuevo ante la calidez y el rico olor de la comida, claro que, su estomago le reclamaba y le exigía permanecer despierto... Decidió irse a sentar a la mesa, a lo que pudo descubrir la nota que había sobre esta, tomándola y comenzándola a leer...- Iruka, y esto?...-comenzó a leer la carta en lo que su koibito se asomaba y se acercaba a él.

-Alguna admiradora o admirador secreto por lo que parece n.n tu descuida, Kakashi-le besa la mejilla y le mira tiernamente- tu eres a quien mas quiero n.n- Estas palabras tranquilizaron al mencionado... claro que, dentro de él algo le decía que debía andar con cuidado, que algo no cuadraba ahí... Miro al moreno sonreírle y se olvido de tal cosa. Adoraba a Iruka y como es que él tenia el poder para hacerle tan feliz con solo existir... Le fue imposible resistirse, así que romo al moreno por la nuca y le dio un beso, siendo correspondido pero durando poco el contacto, debido a cierto olor que venia de la cocina….

-EL DESAYUNO SE QUEMA!!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, corriendo a la cocina para intentar poner solución al asunto. Apagaron el fuego y vieron como lo que antes era un apetitoso desayuno ahora se reducía a carbón, pero no le tomaron importancia. Solo se miraron entre si terminaron riendo, ajenos a los ojos verdes que miraban de lejos.

Había querido ver la reacción de Iruka ante el poema, pero no pudo hacerlo cómodamente por la presencia de su maldito rival. No importaba ya, debía darse prisa y llegar al servicio comunitario o no solo tendría un regaño de la Hokage, si no también de Genma, que mas que su amigo parecía su madre. Se dirigió desganado a la torre de la Hokage, no traía muchas ganas de trabajar. Genma le ayudo a que sus heridas sanaran más rápido debido a un ungüento y el uso de chacra, pero aun así se veía algo mal y sus ánimos estaban en el piso. Su única motivación era pode restar con ese tierno delfincito… Si! Lo haría pro Iruka! Maldito Kakashi, como lo odiaba, todo era su culpa, el le había quitado lo que le importaba! Estaba bastante molesto… demasiado… tanto que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien delante, chocando con esa persona. Hubiera preferido no verle, aun se sentía algo culpable… Que? Era un ex convicto (bueno, casi) pero tenia sentimientos y en este momento el sentimiento de la culpa estaba casi trepándosele al cuello y ahorcándolo.

Era Tsubaki. Con sus ojitos tiernos, su cabello suave, hermoso y acariciable. Su cuerpo exquisito. Ni tan carente ni tan abundante. Lo necesario, lo justo, lo que un hombre necesita. Ella lo miro desde abajo. Se había caído. Ambos no despegaban sus miradas, hasta que el "tigre" reacciono y extendió su mano para ayudarla. Ella dudaba, lo veía… con miedo?... eso le calo bastante, pero lo merecía…. Lo tenía muy bien merecido…. A lo lejos escucho como la llamaban y miro quien era, siendo quien se temía: Maito Gai. El se acerco y ella se levanto por cuenta propia, dejando al ojo-verde con la mano estirada.

-Estas bien, Tsubaki?...-La acerco a él, de forma protectora, y ella reacciono, refugiándose. Mizuki los miraba, algo incrédulo, pero feliz por dentro. Ella al fin tendría alguien que la cuidase y tratara como merecía. Gai era raro… en MUCHOS aspectos, pero de que sin duda, era como un hombre debería de ser, de eso no cabía duda, y se lo agradecía, por que por el existía Lee, que también, era muy raro, pero era un chico recto.

-Gracias, Gai-Dijo, no supo por que. La pequeña sonrisa de parte de la pareja lo alivio. No necesitaba saber el por que. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho. Siguió su camino, la vida seguía, y el debía luchar por hacer la suya mejor.

La misión del día de hoy le había ido bien. Solo era ayudar a una anciana con su cultivo. Algo pesado, por los rayos del sol, pero la anciana parecía ignorar que el tenia antecedentes penales, por lo que lo trato bien y el se sintió tranquilo. Cada vez que pasaba algo así, sentía que su vida era un poco más dulce. Extrañaba mucho el poder irse con Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma y Kotetsu a tomar una copa, o comer con Iruka en el Ichiraku. Sacarle burla a Ebisu, diciéndole que era un pervertido de closet y que este tratara de convencerlos de que era mentira, pese a que sabían bien que coleccionaba de esos libritos eróticos que escribía el Sanin…. Maldita sea, se había acordado de Kakashi. Que acaso debía amargarle también sus recuerdos? Que fastidio… Pero no importo durante mucho, frente a el estaba Izumo y Kotetsu, juntos, como siempre. Eran inseparables, y solo el, Anko y la misma Tsunade sabían bien por que, por eso mismo, siempre les encomendaba tareas donde estuviesen los dos. Se amaban profundamente, desde que eran unos niños. Eso le daba algo de envidia….

Pensó en Iruka, en lo que había perdido y en como lo recuperaría… Emocionado, fue a su casa, corriendo a su cuarto, encerrándose en este. Mas inspiración, mas poemas y por seguro, un delfín enamorado.

-Kakashi sensei….Kakashi….. KAKASHI!!!!- Grito Sakura, casi infartándose el mencionado, pero no perdió su expresión de "aquí nada pasa y si pasa me pasa" a lo que la chica lo miro preocupada- Kakashi, si se siente mal, vaya a su casa…

-Ie, no es nada, Sakura-Sonrió a su ex-alumna, ahora era su compañera de equipo. Esta pareció no creerle pero que mas daba… igual Kakashi ni le diría una palabra, así era el, así que se decidió a irse junto a Naruto y Sai, donde este ultimo no dejaba de mirarla, haciéndola sonrojar.-"Cada día crecen mas rápido"-penso paternalmente. Naruto seguía siendo ruidoso, pero se volvía mas como su sensei, como Mikoto. Crecía, se volvía guapo, con una sonrisa derrite chicas y aun así Sakura jamás le acepto como pareja y él, gracias a ella descubrió por que le obsesiona tanto el que Sasuke regrese. Toda una historia de amor…

La misión de ese día era sencilla por lo que pudo volver rápido a casa junto a su amor. Al entrar, miro una carta con el nombre de este. Dos cartas en un día… y anónimas al parecer. No solía ser celoso, en cambio esto comenzaba a fastidiarle. Alguien toco a su puerta y no pudo evitar poner una cara de fastidio al ver quien era…

-Hola mi gran rival!!!-Estruendoso, con esa malla verde, pegada, dándole nauseas de pensar en lo pegada que estaba….

-Gai, que quieres?...-Ese día era el peor que había escogido para retarlo. Estaba muy cansado, últimamente tenia unas recurrentes pesadillas de un niño gritando desesperado mientras se alejaba. No lo dejaban dormir y si dormía no descansaba.-Ahora no, Gai….-al decir esto, el mencionado opto por una expresión seria, cosa rara en el….

-Te ha ido mal?... de nuevo sueñas el pasado?...

-Ahora no es ni Óbito ni mi padre… ahora es un niño-El otro le miro profundamente, sin una expresión facial determinada, mas que nada parecía estar en una especie de shock-Pasa algo?...

-Kakashi… cada día me preocupas más… le haz dicho de eso a Iruka?-La platica iba para largo así que el ninja pasota lo dejo entrar, los llevo a la sala, ofreció algo de beber y cuando trajo las bebidas, ahora si, como nunca nadie creyó poderlos ver… en santa paz

-Necesitas un psicólogo Kakashi… o ir a ver a Tsunade. Te vez cada día estas mas flojo….. Más de lo habitual…

-Solo necesito dormir…-Eso mismo le había dicho Iruka "te vez mas cansado" "andas mas aflojerado" Ambos coincidían… Sin duda, uno era su amante y otro su mejor amigo

-Si te da pena ir con Tsunade, voy contigo-Eso le había parecido algo ridículo, aparte de sentirse como mujer embarazada, así que, como suele hacer… se hizo el desentendido…

-M?... Dijiste algo?- Su "rival" reacciono como siempre y la rutina volvió, esta vez compitiendo quien bebía mas rápido.

El tiempo se paso rápido y el raro maestro debía volver a sus actividades. Salio de la casa de su rival y camino tranquilamente, contrariando su actitud dinámica y espontánea…. "…ahora es un niño…" suspiro. Sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo en un frío escalofrío. Miro al cielo y pidió a Dios. Hacia tanto que no pedía algo, solo lo hacia cuando era necesario y esta vez lo era. Pidió por Kakashi e Iruka, por ambos, por que la felicidad de uno era la del otro. Súbitamente le vino a la mente un recuerdo. Tanta sangre, un grito, lágrimas, una camilla, la huida, un kunai y mas llanto mientras veía alejarse aquella sombra que solo sabia agonizar entre su propia miseria…

-Ahhhh….-Suspiro el pelo plateado. Se puso a recoger lo de las bebidas y aquella carta, para su desgracia, siempre aparecía en su campo visual. Al terminar todo se puso a meditar… el jamás había hecho algo así por Iruka…. Uhmmm… tal vez estaría bien escribirle ago pero… el no era un gran poeta. Debía pedir ayuda urgentemente y tenia una idea de a quien…

-Ya deje en paz, Kakashi-sensei!!

-Por favor, Sakura…. – le miro suplicante, realmente estaba desesperado. La pelirrosa, que iba junto a Sai, suspiro y acepto ayudarle a regañadientes junto con Sai a escribir algo decente…. y NO erótico. Decidieron juntarse en casa de la chica para idear todo…

-Todo se basa en el sentir… y el usar las palabras correctas… los poemas pueden ser de muchas cosas, felicidad, amor, tristeza, odio… vida y muerte… -explicaba la chica- por ejemplo.. Sai, cuando vas a dibujar algo inspirado de tu mente que haces? Que sientes?

-…pues… cierro los ojos, siento mi corazón, late dentro de mi, es grande, siento que me ahoga exquisitamente, me inunda, es algo grande, es como el amor… pero aun mas grande, es algo gigantesco, como si mis manos no pudiesen parar. Ay que concentrarse justo en el lugar y en el sentimiento, cerrando los ojos…. Como si quisieras gritar pero lo haces en tus manos, ellas están plasmando lo que piensas y sientes….-Sentir…

-Bien, entonces, comienza por eso, en pensar algo al azar y concentrarte en el sentimiento que te causa. Ten un lápiz y cuaderno cerca.-sonrió- Te veremos aquí mañana haber si haz escrito algo y haber que tal lo hiciste, de acuerdo?- Sentimientos… Que fácil se oía, no? Volvió a casa se puso a hacer lo dicho. Cuando Sakura y Sai lo decían parecía tan fácil…. Cerro los ojos y se puso a rebuscar entre sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos…. Debía haber algo ahí…

"_-Papa…"_

"_-Lo lamento… te hice crecer demasiado rápido…"_

"_-Pap__á?…"_

"_-Yo… debí de…"_

"_-Pa…pá?…"_

"_-Que… doloroso…"_

"_-PAPA!!!!!!!"_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ahí estaba ese gran dolor, las ganas de gritar, los ojos secos humedeciéndose, casi listos para llorar. Era eso?... si, seguramente _eso_ era lo que debía sentir… Tomo rápido la pluma y el cuaderno comenzando a escribir.

_Entre oscuras fantasías pensaba en ti cada momento_

_Mis gélidos sueños se arropaban con mi piel y la rasgaban_

_Que burlonas sus palabras_

_E irónica su intención_

Ni el mismo se lo creía. Era tan fluido, era fácil, doloroso, pero fácil. Sentía su corazón palpitar de forma extraña

_Que idiota la fantasía_

_Que de mi se reía_

_Deja de creer niño_

_En un sueño_

_Tan irreal_

_Los gritos se ahogan _

_Entre ese color carmín_

_Otoñal y sin fin_

_Mientras acurrucado en el diván_

Sentía que se acababa, que se le iban acabando las palabras, pero ya casi terminaba, solo… un poco mas, necesitaba un poco más, un par de palabras y terminaría el escrito, dándole forma a lo que había callado tanto tiempo dentro de si. Aquel sentimiento que embargaba su corazón.

_Busco en esos ojos vacíos_

_Algún pequeño indicio_

_Que espante al ocio_

_Sin dar lugar al suplicio _

Contuvo la respiración un momento, era necesario, sentía como si fuese a romper a llorar… un llanto viejo, oxidado y liberador. Sostuvo su cabeza en ambas manos al apoyar la frente en sus palmas. Suspiro hondamente y se dio cuenta que su nariz estaba tapada, llena de mucosa justo como cuando una persona va a llorar. En cierta forma se avergonzó de si mismo mientras otra parte de él le agradecía la pequeña liberación.

Mizuki, que veía desde fuera el departamento y a Kakashi de la ventana sintió una rabieta carcomerle. Genial, ahora ese maldito escribiría poemas también? Sin duda era un ninja copio. Que coraje le daba!!

"_No importa el tiempo que pase o lo que suceda…_

_Maldita sea!_

_Te odio Kakashi!!!"_

_-00-_

Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:

Perdónenme. Estuve distraída, casi olvide que tenia cuenta en fanfiction. Luego, hace un mes me robaron mis dibujos de un comic que iba a publicar, eran fácil 4 episodios…. Fue sumamente doloroso para mí. Acababa de superar lo de mi ex cuando la vida me dio otra cachetada. Ahora sigo recuperándome y dando lo mejor de mi, si señor Oó!! El que me dejen reviews realmente me motiva, enserio XD Gracias a mis dos motivadoras para este capitulo! Y bueno, dejare de justificarme. El que actúa no tiene por que justificarse!

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Fiorellanime**

**Y **

**Shiga-san**


End file.
